


Rationally Irrational

by bluejugoking, Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwachan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Beta Oikawa, Feelings, M/M, Omega Ushijima, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Prom, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Volleyball, Volleygays, Yaoi, fear of soulmates, heat - Freeform, iwachan, mention of divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejugoking/pseuds/bluejugoking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: Sport tournaments are a stressful time of year. Players put more time into playing, while keeping grades up, and trying to find their soulmates.Ushijima Wakatoshi is An old money Omega, who's scared of soulmates. So what happens when The Crowned Beetle on his shoulder turns out to be A small Alpha and an overly needy Beta?





	1. You should have come to Shiratorizawa

Sport tournaments are a stressful time of year. Players put more time into playing, while keeping grades up, and trying to find their soulmates.

“My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi, I am the ace of Shiratorizawa high,”

“How long have you been with the team?” I took a hesitant breath before thinking for a second.

“I've played at the school since middle school,” I said bluntly every nerve in my body screaming to get away from the very obviously dominant woman.

“What is your class Ushijima-san? The town want’s to know.”

“It is not of importance what I rank in the social scheme of the world. It’s important what I rank on the court. Please, excuse me,” I said bowing softly before hurrying off to the court to finish warming down before we got on the bus and went home.

“Wakkun! That was great game today. Poor Aoba Josai tomorrow right?” I nodded.

“I don't know. The hormones screw with my heats.” I said as shirabu set the ball and I quickly spiked it to the ground.

“You Are going into heat soon aren't you?” the blonde looked at me. I nodded and scratched at my shoulder.

“You gonna play tomorrow?” Ten looked at me. I nodded slowly.

“I have suppressants that can get me through the game. I just have to make it back home after that. Ten...if I can't make it back...would you?” I looked at the redhead who just nodded.

“No strings dude,” He smiled and smacked my back. I laughed and noded.

“Thanks,” I nodded.

 

The next day during the match.

I doubled over panting for air as the heat of the game and my instincts crashed over me.

“Toshi!” I looked up at the redhead who bounded across the court and helped me up.

“Yeah. I'm fine. Just got light headed. Cmon let’s play,” I said and stood cracking my back.

“Wakatoshi, if i may. I'm a beta. I can help you to the infirmary,” I looked up and froze as Aoba’s setter stood before me. His beautiful brown hair circling his head like a perfect chocolate halo. I blushed and shook my head but coach spoke up before I could deny him.

“That’s a fine Idea thank you Oikawa,” He said and kicked my butt pushing me towards him off of ten and onto the other.

“I didn't think alphas took the suppressants,” Oikawa smiled as I sat on the cott and dropped my head into my hands.

“They don't have to. They actually take diss enhancers,” the nurse said as she laid me back on the cott and laid a blanket over me,”You having the normal issues honey?” She asked. I nodded and curled up on my side frowning softly.

“Yes. It’s early though,” I hummed.

“What’s early?” Oikawa piped up after a minute.

“I...I I’m an Omega...I'm going into heat,” I said and nuzzled the pillow looking at the others and frowned. Oikawa looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

“I didn’t know, is there anything I can do to help?” He asked and sat next to me. I shook my head.

“No. You don’t like me, not like you need an Omega anyways,” I shrugged and looked at him. He frowned as the nurse laid a cold blanket on me.

“You're too far in. I can't give you the suppressant, you need to ride your heat out,” she said and shooed oikawa from my side, “Is there an alpha I can get you?” I looked at her before looking at Oikawa who stood in the doorway looking at me. I sighed heavily and put my hand on my forehead the heat already starting to haze my mind, _Iwaizumi_ my brain screamed. I wanted Oikawa’s mate. But why.

“May I talk with Oikawa-san for a moment?” She nodded as the brunette walked over to me.

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I have two options and one of them I need to run by you,” I said and relaxed as best I could as the heat started bubbling in my bones, my instincts telling me to find the nearest alpha and beg them to take me.

“What is it Ushiwaka?” I chuckled.

“I need an alpha. I need either Ten from my team, but that would slow us down...or...Your ace… it would be fair game. Both ace’s out for the game,” I said and looked at him. A soft look of horror in his eyes before they slanted and he stood irritably.

“Not like he’s my alpha. Fine, I'll go get him,” He said and stormed off. I whimpered and pulled the uniform off of my chest and dropped it to the floor not caring if it wrinkled. The only thing on my mind was an alpha, A certain, short bug like alpha. The nurse returned not long after Oikawa left with some water and condoms.

“I understand You’ve asked for Iwaizumi Hajime?” I nodded and curled up on my side, “What is he to you?” She asked as she helped me drink the water. I laid back after downing the most of the water.

“I have no relationship with him. I simply am following my instincts,” I panted pushing my pants off, the slick pooling in my boxers as the heat scorched my insides and clawed it's way from my body, my cock hard as I writhed under the cool blanket.

“He’s not your alpha?”

“I am unmated,” I humped and pushed my hand down my shorts moaning when I gripped my cock whimpering upset as it didn’t give me enough relief.

“He’ll be here soon,” she said and laid a new cooled blanket over me, I moaned and slid my other hand down the back of my pants and slid my index finger into my ass moaning.

“Fuck,” I moaned and rolled my hips down against my hand as I pushed a second into my hole, “Alpha,” I gasped and nuzzled my shoulder as I lifted my leg and rolled my hips down against my hand.

“Please, give us some space,” I gasped at the voice and looked at him. He was out of breath and breathing heavily, a deep red blush filling his cheeks as he stared at me.

“Alpha...help, it’s so hot,” I cried and looked at him.

“Take your hands off of yourself and get on your knees,” He said sharply. I nodded and did as I was told as fast as I could whimpering heavily. I whimpered at the sound of the alpha opening the condom wrapping.

“Alpha...Hurry,” I whimpered as I lifted my ass in the air, my fingers reaching back to spread my hole open.

“You smell so good,” He groaned as he pulled my hands away and slipped his own fingers into me. I whimpered and clawed at the sheet’s as he curled the digit’s against my walls, his slightly long nails scratching at my tender hole.

“Alpha,” I whimpered, “Alpha, put it inside,” I begged and rolled my hips back against him. He smiled and clicked his tongue as he added a third and started scissoring his fingers.

“You're so fucking tight,” He grunted and pulled his hand back nipping my cheeks and scratching my thighs.

“Hajime..Please, I want this...I want your cock,” I begged and rolled my hips down against him more crying in need, my nails clawing at the bed.

“Take a deep breath,” I growled and pushed himself into me. His speed was harsh, every part of me on fire as he slammed his hips into me. The tip of his cock slamming directly into my prostate.

“Alpha,” I sobbed clawing at his arm as he wrapped his arm around my chest, his fingers finding my nipple. I sobbed and hung my head rolling my hips back against him as we found a rough desperate pace, his hips slapping against mine tearing the growing knot from my rim, “Knott me...Please...knot me,” I begged and clawed at my sheet’s as I came. He swore deeply as he shoved the large swell of flesh into my hole and came sending another rush of cum from my own shaft.

“Wakatoshi,” he growled as he froze and clung to me. I whimpered and curled into him panting as the heat cooled from my bones and left me exhausted.

“T...Thank you,” I whispered and fell asleep.

 

When I woke I was alone. I was I slightly upset that he hadn't stayed. I looked around and smiled softly at a rose and a letter on the bedside table.

‘Wakatoshi,

Thank you for calling for me. We have a practice match coming up soon. Well see you then,

~Iwazumi’

 

I groaned and laid my hand on my head looking around frowning when I saw that I was back home and not in the medical room at school.

“Ushijima. Are you awake?” I groaned.

“Yes mom?” I answered.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure,” I answered again pulling my blankets to my neck frowning softly.

“Hey big guy. How are you feeling?” she asked sitting by my side, my omega nurse handing me some painkillers and water.

“I'm fine mom,” She smiled and kissed my forehead.

“So who's this iwaizumi?”

“The alpha who helped me...I think he's one of my mates…” I said and sat wincing slightly before relaxing against the headboard and pillows, “I'm not sure what one he is. But I think I know who the other one is,” I said and took the food that I was handed by my nurse, “Thank you annette,” I said and looked at the American woman. She bowed before turning and returning to her other duties.

“He’s not on your team is he? He’s not the one with the wild red hair?” She said a slight amount of worry in her voice. I shook my head.

“No mom. That’s not him...Iwaizumi-san is at Aoba Josai, he’s the ace,” I said and leaned my head back with a soft huff.

“The tall brunette? Oh he’s handsome Honey. He’ll make a fine Alpha,” She said and took my hand,

“That’s oikawa...My beta. Not alpha. My alpha, Hajime Iwaizumi is shorter…” I said and scratched at my jaw. She frowned and started to ramble about how he wouldn't make a proper mate for me and that I should forget about mating with him, even if we were soulmate’s i need a proper alpha to be the father of my children.

The next few days I was confined to my room, constantly panting out the alphas name, the Beta’s name slipping my tongue a few times after countless orgasms.

The day I finally returned to school Ten and semi were all over me curious as to how I was doing and if I had mated with him. I blushed deeply and looked at my friends, “No. I um...I didn't mate him,” i blushed and looked at them. Semi raised an eyebrow.

“Dude why not? He left fucking crazy about you. The other team wouldn't leave him alone about you,” Ten said and took my hands excitedly. I frowned and took a deep breath nodding for them to follow me to the bathroom.

“This is why I didn’t mate him,” I said and showed them the marks on my shoulder. The deep green beetle with a slanted gold and teal crown on it’s back adorned my right shoulder. Ten smiled and touched the skin tenderly.

“Ushijima,” Semi whispered my name softly. I nodded and looked at them.

“Yeah,” I sighed and looked away.

“Wakkun, this means...You found them. You found your soulmates. Cause this isn't just Iwaizumi. It’s It’s oikawa too,” the redhead beamed at me. I shook my head.

“It can't be them. I don't have soulmates. I can’t have soulmates,” I said and looked at them sure that fear and terror that filled my heart filled my eyes and welcomed the world.

“Wakkun, everyone has soulmates. It’s a glorious feeling to finally meet them. I was so happy when I met mine, and i know that you were happy to meet  your’s too Semi San!” Satori belted and looked at me. I sighed and shook my head.

“No. they are gonna hurt me like soulmates always do. They take what they want then they leave you and drop you for your new wife. I'm not gonna get in the way of their relationship. They aren't my soulmate’s and I'm not theirs. I'm happy the way I am. The stupid tattoo doesn't mean anything,” I said my hands starting to shake as I tried to tell myself that they weren't my alpha and beta. That It wasn't real and that they were nothing to me. They didn’t share a past life with me. We weren't connected in any way. There was no way.

“Wakkun. They aren’t going to do what your parents did. You are gonna be happy for ever with them.”

“No. I don't have soulmates,” I said and pushed past them a deep set scowl on my face. I shoved the doors open to the gym and frowned even more.

“Ushiwaka!” I groaned inwardly at the tall beta who promptly ran over to  me waving his hand excitedly. I nodded at him and turned to join my team in changing from my school uniform to my team Jersey.

“Oikawa, I told you to leave him alone,” Iwaizumi shouted as I closed the door and made a quick change silently encouraging my team.

“Wakkun, I think you should talk to them. They don't want to hurt you. They want to be with you,” I looked at my best friend as he stood in front of the door blocking me from leaving the room and playing.

“Ten. Get out of my way,” I grumbled. He shook his head.

“No.” He grinned, “I think you should talk to them. Start a relationship. They just want to date you. It doesn't even have to have the promise of a soul mateship. Just friends. They really do wanna get to know you,” He said and took my shoulder. I shook my head and moved him from my way stepping back onto the court and sighing heavily. They were just going to hurt me. That’s all. They were not going to help me in life, they would take that they wanted from me and then leave.

Wakkun!” I sighed and turned looking at the overly bouncy Oikawa.

“Yes?” I looked at him frustrated, He smiled widely and took my hand.

“You should come to dinner with us after the match!” I shook my head.

“I can't,” I said and walked off heading towards the sidelines so I could talk with coach about our plan for today already knowing what the man would say.

“Wakatoshi, I need you to focus your crosses towards Oikawa, he’s got a great offensive game, but his defensive isn’t that great. We can use that to our advantage. And I want you to avoid Iwaizumi and the other third years. They have a decent defense, it’s the first and second year’s I'm not worried about, accept that damned Iwaizumi…” He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, “He’ll be ace next year, Im sure,” he frowned. I nodded and looked at the other’s dressed in teal. Oikawa stood out the most. Iwaizumi standing to his left as he laughed at the man I assumed was the captain. His dark brown hair in a long braid down the middle of his back. I sighed and rubbed my temple as ref blew the whistle to start the game.

“Haito. Shizume, shake hands. Let’s have a clean game,” Coach called as he shook aoba Josai’s coaches hand scowling at each other friendly.

“So tell wakkun, what’s the attack plan?” Semi asked looking up at me. I smiled faintly.

“Oikawa,” I whispered under my breath knowing that he would hear me but the other team would not.

“What about him?”

“His defense is weak,” I looked at the other setter who was warming up with some tosses,”Senpai,” I said and waved to him. He scowled and jogged to the two of us.

“Yes Wakatoshi?” He grumbled.

“I wanna do all my spikes as straights and quicks,” I said softly. He nodded.

“What tempo?”

“Mixed, they are used to normal right handed spikes. My left handed spikes with a slightly faster spin should take them by surprise,” I said and looked at the other man who just nodded and turned walking away, “They don't like me...do they?” I asked looking at semi. He just shook his head.

“Nah bro. They don't. You took away the ace status in your first year. It’s not uncommon for a first year to knock out a second year. But to straight up take ace status. That’s rough man. I'm surprised, Obito hasn’t, Kicked your ass for that. It’s not your fault. But it’s still shitty,” the other teen said and patted my back smiling softly. I nodded and huffed as the whistle was blown to start the game.

 

After several hours, we had won 2-1. With Aoba-Josai taking the second set. I high fived semi as ten jumped on my back laughing excitedly like he did. I nodded when captain slapped my shoulder for getting the final point,Obito glaring at me as the final set was to me and not him. We lined up and shook hands quickly I nodded at the other teams ace softly not wanting to be on the court much longer. Wait why? I love the court...it’s the one place my dad sees me as a son…I huffed softly and sulked back to the changing rooms after the other players, ten talking wildly about something as we walked back.   
“Hey ten?” I hummed and looked at him. He nodded and looked up at me, “Can. we go do something after? Like see a movie or something? Just as friends...I don't wanna go home yet,” I shrugged. He lit up and nodded.

“That new anime movie is out. I don't remember which one but that’s okay they are all really good right?” He smiled. I nodded courtly as I pulled my jersey off.

“That sounds like fun. You go ahead. I'm gonna take a shower,” I said and grabbed the towel and headed down the hall to the baths. The halls of the school were empty as I crossed the corridor to the private showers for the Volleyball club in our club room and sighed when I closed the door behind me. I hesitated for a moment as I mentally argued whether or not I should lock the door behind me. I shrugged and deemed it unnecessary as I doubted anyone would follow me. And if they did I showered in the back they wouldn't know I was in here. I showered quickly and yet thoroughly to make sure that I got all of the sweat and dirt off of my body from the practice match and from the jog’s we took earlier. I sighed as the hot water relaxed my muscles and chased away the thought of Oikawa.

His beautiful brown hair, that kinda bounces a bit on it’s own when he sets down from his serve...the way his eyes light up when he sees Iwaizumi. Or the way he says my name...I groaned and dropped my head to the wall. His scent too. Holy fuck did he smell so good. He smelt...Like...a wide field of roses, roses basking in the sweet spring sun and wind. When he was near he flooded my head with the rose’s. Always the roses. The scent was elegant, yet demanding. Like he was. All lythe with his thin yet muscular limbs, the way his back arched when he set the ball, or his eyes got the glint when he knew the blockers wouldn’t stop his serve. The same eyes that harbored so many emotions. The love that he showed when he was with Iwaizumi. The desire to play. The curiosity and the raw emotions he showed when he stared at me. I huffed as I felt my slick slide heavily down my thigh. His deep chocolate eyes, and soft umber hair driving me crazy.

“Fuck,” I whimpered as I slipped a finger inside myself my other hand cupping the small cocklet. I breathed as I pushed a second in with the already thrusting first as my hand gripped tighter against my length, “Iwaizumi,” I whimpered the pleasure of the name rippling through my body. I closed my eyes and huffed as I felt a second pair of hands slip up my thighs and massage the sensitive buds on my chest, “More,” I whimpered as I thrusted my hips up against my hand that gripped tightly against my shaft.

_Tell me what you want Ushijima,_

“I want your Knott,” I whimpered as I rolled my hands up against my walls the tip of my middle finger barely touching my prostate. I whined at the slight amount of pleasure I found for myself and rolled my hips up against my pumping fist.

_You’re a dirty Omega. Fucking yourself to another man’s Alpha._ I whimpered and clawed at the walls of my fuck hole and sobbed as my prostate was just out of reach. My scent heavy in the room as I held nothing back. My pant’s and moans covered by the shower as was the lewd slapping of skin on skin.

“I'm gonna,” I gasped and came on the wall, my legs wobbling as the infertile seed splattered on the wall and the slick waterfalled down my thighs and washed away with the water. I cleaned the wall off and flopped onto the bench by the showers turning the pounding water off and leaning against the wall totally spent.

“I'm so screwed,” I groaned and laid my hand on my forehead as I let my internal body temperature fall back to normal. When My breathing finally evened out I heard the door open and close.

“Iwachan. Are you sure this is the club room? I don't see any Balls, and it’s waaay to fancy to be the _Club room._ Even if it is Shittytorizawa…” Oikawa’s honey like Voice scraped through the room.

“Oikawa. He’s an omega. He probably doesn't like public showers. Especially not since he’s an omega on a mostly alpha team. I'm surprised they haven't forced him into anything,” The smaller more gruff voice grunted through the air.

“Don't be mean Iwa Chan,” the setter pouted. I stood and dressed taking a deep breath and walking from the back room drying my hair.

“Wakkun!” Oikawa beamed and grabbed my arm. I looked at him curiously.

“Please. I need to get going. I have plans With Satori,” I said and pulled myself from the other’s grasp.

“We know about your mark,” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa looked offended that I pushed him off of my arm.

“I don't know what you are talking about,” I bluffed and gathered my things in my locker and humphed as I locked it.

“We know you’re our Omega. Don’t lie to us,” Oikawa smirked. I looked at the victorious glint in his eyes and gulped silently.

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa,” I said and stepped from the large room glad that I was surrounded by natural scents, and not the intoxicating smell of Roses, and Motor oil.

I sat through the weird movie that ten insisted that we watch in a silent state. I don’t remember what the movie was, or where we saw it. The whole time I thought of the broken hearted look that Oikawa had when I shot them down. He was just upset that he couldn't play with me like everyone else right? He didn’t really have feelings for me did he? No one did. I'm to big. I'm not an Omega worth having. Not just that. He can't hurt me. That’s what all Alpha’s do. They hurt you when they are done with you. My parents were so happy. Than they weren’t. It’s just a soulmate thing. There is no such thing. It’s all about the sex. That’s all it ever is about.

When I got home my mom was already in bed and my dinner had been brought to my room. I sat and ate silently as I did my homework. Alone. That’s all I ever have been and all I ever will be. They will hurt me and I can't go through the paint that my mom went though. I couldn't make my kids grow up without both parents. It’s not fair to them. When I finished my schoolwork I went for my jog, blasting some sort of music that would help me forget about the Tan Wing spiker and setter.

“Master Wakatoshi. Welcome home. How was your run?”

“It was good Aki, thanks,” I said as I was greeted at the door. I frowned when a large vase filled with flowers that wasn't on the center table when I left was on the center table now, showed itself, “What is that?”

“It was delivered for you sir. There’s a note there too,” I grabbed the envelope and tore it open.

_Wakkun. You deserve these. We will prove to you that we are here for you. Good or bad,_

_Your Crowned Beetle._

I groaned and shook my head.

“No.” I said and walked past the vase heading up the large split stair and into my room showering again and flopping into my bed falling asleep quickly.

“Master Ushijima. It’s time to get ready for school,” I groaned and rolled on my side seeing my nurse.

“I’ll be up in a moment. Please. Have my breakfast ready,” I sighed and sat up scratching my jaw as I yawned.

“Yes sir,” she bowed quickly and hurried off. I sighed and stood changing into my running gear and grabbing the flowers jogging down to the little old lady’s stand and exchanging them for my morning apple, and a short chat before running home and getting ready for the day.

“Im back,” I called frowning when I saw aki speaking with a woman who looked much like Oikawa.

“Ah, Master Ushijima. I'm so glad youre here. It would appear that your mother isn’t home and the good senator has come to collect her coat from the party the other night,”Aki smiled. I nodded and bowed offering her my arm and leading her into the back hall where we kept all the coats.

“Where have you been Wakatoshi-Kun?”

“I went for my morning run Ma’am,” I said as I retrieved the coat smiling softly.

“Your mate mark looks familiar,” she hummed. I nodded softly.

“Does it?” I asked politely knowing damn well that it did.

“Yes...But from where?” She thought for a moment before her beautifully warm face went sour and cold, “you’re Ushiwaka...aren't you?” I nodded once.

“Yes Ma’am,” I said bowing softly frowning at the hatred that I felt for the nickname.

“Look son. I'm not mad. Not happy, but not mad. I understand your hesitancy. But don’t worry, he’s not a bad kid. And Hajime-Kun is a good kid too. They wouldn't hurt you,” She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

“With all due respect ma’am, I don’t need an alpha. And I won't end up like my father, A scorned second hand Omega because my mate and the man who is supposed to take care of me got tired of me and my old money ways. Now please Excuse me. I’m late for school,” I said and bowed before turning my back on the alpha woman and leaving her presence knowing it was a dangerous move.

I slipped into my seat just as the bell rang for first hour panting softly as I had charged at full speed to get here in time.

“Wakkun. There is something for you in your desk,” I sighed and looked at Satori whose grin was huge and excited. He was planning something. I lifted the thin wood and frowned irritably.

“How?” I grunted Ten shrugged his shoulders from the side but grinned wickedly, “Satori,” I scowled. He smiled.

“It’s from Oikawa and Iwaizumi,” he hummed playing with his phone, “I wish my Omega did things like that for me,” He pouted.

“Satori. You’re the Alpha. You do that kind of thing,” Semi growled and slapped his hand, “Now pay attention,” He grumbled as the teacher welcomed the class, and took role. I stared down at the pastel green envelope not wanting to open it but at the same time every inch of my soul and heart told me to open the letter and read the words that my alpha and Beta wrote to me. To memorize the handwriting and the words so I could remember the falsely sweet words they said to me. To let myself fall for them and be whisked away in their arms. But I knew better. I knew that if I did that they would only break my heart in a matter of years. It might not be immediate. But it would be eventually.

“Wakkun, c’mon it’s lunch time,” I hummed and looked at Satori who poked my shoulder incessantly.

“Semi...would you set to me for a while?” I looked at the blonde who beamed at his phone  dorkishly. He nodded and stood grabbing the ball under his chair and heading to the courtyard. I followed Ten not far behind, “Ten. Block for me,” I said as I pushed the gym doors open and took my spot at the net. The redhead shucking his school jacket and tie and stretching his shoulders with me. I smiled as Semi pulled his coat off and rolled his sleeves up smiling at me.

“Cmon wakkun, Break my hand,” The teen laughed and jumped breifly smiling happily.

“Maybe we wont be Playing,” Semi said and the doors opened and an annoying Bult of beta jumped onto my arm.

“Aoba-Josai had a half day. Let’s go to lunch Wakatoshi Kun,” Oikawa smiled. I huffed and shook my head.

“Set for Iwaizumi. I wanna do a three on three,” I said quickly as Seokawa jogged in.

“I saw you guys come in, need a middle blocker?” I nodded.

“Seokawa,” I greeted. He slapped my back and dropped his jacket and tie on the bench smiling at me.

“Cmon guys, Let’s kick ass,” Ten smiled at his temporary teammates.

“Idea. Semi-san, Switch with Oikawa, I wanna see how you set,” Iwaizumi smiled and nodded at oikawa. I nodded huffed but nodded softly.

“Wakkun, how do you like your tosses?”

“Close to the net, but not to close and high. Remember. Im left handed,” I said quickly nodding and going to the back of the court and taking my place to serve first.

“wakkun, kill the ball!” I rolled my eyes and looked at my friends sighing softly. The whistle blew and I tossed the ball jumping and serving it hard into the ground with a soft grunt.

“Hey! That was so cool Wakatoshi-san!” I nodded as Oikawa scowled at me.

“That was pretty rough to try and receive. How do you get it to go that fast?”

“He hits it with his left hand, you aren’t used to a left handed serve,” Oikawa grumbled. I shrugged as the ball was returned to me. I cleared my throat and served again this time Ten received it cleanly and sent it back to Semi who quickly set it up for Iwaizumi who sent it back to our side with a clap against the leather of the ball. Seokawa laughed and received it shooting a look to oikawa who quickly dumped the ball. The brunette beamed as Iwaizumi nearly missed the ball.

“Cmon iwachan! You knew I was gonna do that!” He beamed.

“You did that to get back at Wakkun for the service ace’s.”

“Sooo, it was still awesome! Did you see it?”

“Yes Oikawa, I saw it. You dumped it in my face,” he sighed and rolled his eyes. He grinned and put his hands on his hips triumphantly.

“May I serve now?” I asked as I spun the ball in my palm.

The rest of the game was much like this. Someone would make a point, and then we would bicker. It was kinda nice. Is this what being with your soulmate’s is like? It was relaxing. I didn’t feel like I needed to impress anyone, and I didn’t feel like I had to be the very best that I could be. I didn’t feel like I had to be a prim and proper Omega. I felt like I could just be me.

“Wakkun, nice game!” I nodded and high fived ten who bounced around me happily that I hadwon.

“That was fun guys. We should do it again some time,” I nodded and looked at oikawa and Iwaizumi who just shrugged.

“Sure. next time we have a day off or something,” The smaller of the two nodded as he redid his tie and shrugged his blazer on smiling as oikawa did the same.

“Tooru. I gotta get going, My grandmother want’s to do dinner at her house. It’s right up the road. Can you make it home by yourself?” Iwaizumi looked at the beta who nodded.

“Ill walk you Iwaizumi,” I said and pulled my bag on my shoulder. He nodded and wave bye to the others. I followed the small alpha in silence to the top of the hill where I had to depart to my own home. It was a silent walk, but a comfortable walk. I didnt have to worry about an alpha getting wind of my scent and pinning me down, or someone accusing me of something for not having an alpha or beta escort.

“Do you need an escort to your door?” The short man’s gruff voice asked. I looked at him confused.

“You know about old rules?’

“Oikawa. He’s a ‘true’ beta. So he has to escort his sister when she goes out. Cant tell you how many date’s that’s ruined…” he chuckled.

“Right…” I nodded, “Yeah...I should have one. But it’s okay. You have to get to your family function. So I won’t hold you up,” I said and waved turning for my street.

“Wait. I don’t want you to get in trouble...and I wanna spend some time with you, I like just being with you. But oh god don’t tell Tooru I said that. He would complain for days that I didn’t say that to him.

“I guess…” I said and started for the home. My nerves flaring when I saw my mothers car in the drive, “Fuck,” I huffed and typed in the code for the front gate Iwazumi gaping a few feet behind me, “Would you like to come in for a drink?” My mouth betrayed me. I didnt want him to come in, because than my mom would meet him, and he would see just how rich we were, and than he might think poorly of me. Or worse yet, hed use me for my money. That’s why he’s taking interest in me right? He know’s im wealthy. And he just want’s a relationship so he can get some of my money.

“Uh. nah, that’s fine. I gotta get to my grandmothers,” He smiled and kissed my cheek before jogging off waving at me quickly.

“Wakatoshi, you’re home,” I smiled at Aki and nodded.

“Yeah. Mom’s home?”

“Your mother returned about an hour ago,” He said and carried on his duties bringing the towels to the bathroom and cleaning the house.

“Ushijima dear! Who was that omega?” My mothers stearn voice called from her study.

“He’s not an Omega mom,” I called back.

“Who was that?” my mom asked again appearing in the doorway.

“That is Iwaizumi-Kun,” I mumbled the aditave.

“He’s not an alpha is he?”

“He’s an alpha classmate. I trust him on the court,” I said in a quick polite response.

“I don’t want you hanging out with him Ushijima. I thought that you and Oikawa were hitting it off,” She said, Her Traditional hanbok simple yet elegant. The black and purple cloudy top accented by the black skirt with purple a x gold cherry blossoms decorating the bottom hem. The tie a plain black with gold accents.

“You're all dressed up?” I questioned. She nodded. “Yes and you need to put on your kimono or hanbok too, were going to visit some very important political people,” She said and turned back into her study. I sighed and nodded bowing softly before hurrying upstairs and changing into the pale green robe that fell a bit longer than an Alphas or Betas. The sleeve decorated with gold accents, simple yet extremely detailed and ornate up close.

“Sir are you ready? Your mother is waiting with the car.”

“I need a bit of help Ari. My robe’s won’t tie,” I responded and looked over my shoulder as the door opened. The beta bowed as he entered the room and hurried to my side wrapping the sash around my waist and tying it properly. I turned and pulled the Hiori over my shoulders and sighed, “I don’t want to go out. What if she’s making me meet someone,” I mumbled.

“Trust me Sire, if she was making you meet a mate you wouldn’t be dressed like an official. You would be dressed like an Omega Prince.”

“Thanks,” I sighed and nodded. He chuckled and put his hand on his shoulder.

“You’ve already met them. Have you not?” I nodded, “She won’t make you do anything you dont want. Remember. It would look wonders for her if you mated with oikawa-Bochan,” He smiled. I nodded. He was right. My mother does everything for looks. If it makes her look good then it’s what’s best for the family.

“Well he’s not my soulmate, I dont have soulmates. I dont need soulmates, they would only hurt me,” I said and headed out to the hall to meet my mother at the front door. She straightened my collar and smiled leading me out to the car and smiling softly.

“You look wonderful. A bit simple. But wonderful. We have to get you more Omega robes. You have to many more Beta robes,” She said as we pulled from the drive and headed for the town hall.

That night I got home exhausted and irritated. It was a setup to meet someone and arrange the marriage. I huffed and flopped on my bed in only my boxers. I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling. It was getting to the time where I should go for my run before I went to bed.

“Sir. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, Im fine. Im gonna go for a run,” I said dressing and grabbing my headphone sighing heavily as I jogged down the stairs and let myself out the back door. The air outside was cool and the moon was high in the sky. The Thin wispy clouds warning for a cooler day tomorrow. I started down the long path that would lead me to the pond and took up a slow yet rhythmic pace as Timmy Trumpet blasted through the headphones and drove me down the well worn and known path.

I rounded the corner and stopped at the corner store by the school grabbing a water and a light snack for a bit of energy on my way back. I sat on a bench by the store and just relaxed the music changing to the soundtrack for one of my favorite movies.

“Ushiwaka?” I hummed and froze when I saw Oikawa standing infront of me a few feet to the side, a well fitting brown peacoat over tight black pants and brown ankle boots shrowded in the moonlight.

“oikawa...What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same thing! You’re all the way out here at this time of night!” He looked around and frowned, “And you’re all alone! Let me walk you home so you don’t run into anyone. What would your mother say if she found out you were all the way out here by yourself!”

“Im by the school it’s not a-”

“Youre out by Aoba Josai Ushijima,” He said pulling his phone from his pocket, “Iwaachann! I wont be back till late. Ushiwaka is all by himself at the corner store. Im gonna buy him some food then walk him home,” He hesitated before nodding and hanging up the call and stuffing the phone in his pocket, “Cmon. Let’s get you some more water and some better food. You ran a while,” He said and took my hand pulling me to my feel and into the store.

Over the next several months I started seeing the two more. They would come to a game, or Id see Oikawa at a dinner function. Flowers also became a more common thing. On my desk at school, Attached to my locker in the club room. At my house. They would come over on the weekends and practice with me and ten. They

 never touched the topic of matship after the first time when I freaked out on them. Until around prom when ten found his mate and was unable to bring me. I laid in my bed stairing at the two phone numbers in the group chat there werent mine.

_Im telling you Iwachan. I dont wanna go to prom,_

**_Oikawa. Were going to prom. I bought my tux and everything._ **

Guys. Im trying to sleep. We have a practice match tomorrow. Why dont you two bicker about this during classes tomorrow?

**_See what you did Oikawa? Go to bed pain in the ass,_ **

_Sorry! Good night._

I huffed and rolled onto my side nuzzling the pillows and falling asleep quickly.

“Damn Ushijima! Way to break my hand!” I frowned and nodded looking down.

“Sorry Capt.” I mumbled and held the ball in my hands.

“That fucking hurt! Don’t spike so god damned hard next time!” The third year yelled in my face, His height towering over mine.

“Im sorry Capt. I didnt mean to hurt you,” I said as he pushed past me holding his hand to his chest and stormed off to the infirmary.

“Wakatoshi. Bench for the rest of practice,” I nodded and slouched on the bench fear spreading through me for hurting an alpha and a third year.

“It’s okay Wakkun,” I smiled at ten and laid my head on his shoulder Semi patting my back like the mother swan he was with the first years.

“So prom?” Semi smiled, “Im bringing Shirabu. What about you ten? Going with Wakkun?”

“No! I have a date with someone...I think they might be the one. They wont show me their tattoo tho,” He pouted softly. I looked at him.

“Who?”

“He’s on a different team,” He shrugged. I sat up and looked at him.

“You were supposed to take me. We were gonna go together. I already got my Hanfu,” I frowned.

“Im sorry Wakkun,” He smiled sadly, “I’m going with someone else,” he said and put his hand on my head. I huffed and nodded.

“It’s fine. Didn’t really want to go anyways,” I shrugged and relaxed the best I could. Ten’s scent calming me along with Semi’s scent. I stiffened as the ringtone I used for four people filled the small area around me. I groaned and reached into my gym bag on the floor under the bench and opened it.

“Iwaizumi-san? Is something wrong?” I answered slipping from the gym confused as the why he was calling me.

“Where are you?”

“The gym. Im in the middle of practice. Whats wrong?”

“I have something for you. Ill be there in a few minutes. If I can navigate this stupid place,” He grumbled.

“Take a left at the pool and go to the back of the school. Were right there, youll see our bus,” I said and hung up tossing my phone back in the bag and watching the practice match.

“Wakatoshi. Switch in,” Coach called. I nodded and hurried over taking over for the tired second string player. I took my stance on the court and smiled as the ball was served directly at me. I grunted the leather bounced off my forearms and was sent to  the setter who quickly dumped it earning us the point. The third years all patted eachothers back and smiled going on about how it was such a great point.

“-You’re not allowed in there. If you are not apart of Shiratorizawa’s volleyball club,” A voice yelled as the gym doors were pushed open.

“Hey who are you! Look Kid get lost we’re not taking anymore applicants,” A third year shouted irritably.

“He’s from Blue castle,” Coach scoffed knowingly.

“Iwaizumi-san, what are you doing here?” I heard ten ask. I couldn’t believe he was here. Why is he here. Did something happen? He sounded out of breath on the phone.

“Is Oikawa okay?” I finaly spoke up my voice clearing the chatter from the upper classmen. Iwa-chan nodded and waved the idea of the beta off.

“He said something about ‘scary Ushiwaka’s school was scary and he wasnt going to go there. You know being giants and all. He’s afraid you might capture him like a princess and hold him hostage because of his ‘ravishing Beauty’.’ I told him he was an idiot, and he started rambling on about something stupid. I normally tune him out or put an alien themed movie on. But im not here because of him. Im here for you,” He said and stepped into the gym and closing the distance between us.

“Iwaizumi-san. I have to practice,” I stumbled over the words nervous he was so close and openly showing the large swan on his upper arm.

“I have to ask you this,” He said and took my hand, “Im not proposing Mateship. Not yet. And we don’t have to jump right into being soulmates tomorrow. But I wanna try it with you, I want to bring you to my prom and escort you to yours,” He said holding my hands and staring at me with soft green eyes. I looked at the floor blushing deeply. Iwaizumi just asked me out. He just asked me to prom. He know’s were soulmates...Is this just a trick? It’s gotta be a trick...right?

I Nodded softly and blushed when I felt him tighten the grip he had on my hands before putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Im not going anywhere,” he whispered before ten’s shouting erupted in my ear as he wrapped his spider like legs and arms around my neck and waist.

“I’M SO PROUD OF MY LITTLE WAKKUN! HE’S GROWING UP!” The teen shouted and hugged me. I blushed and bit my lower lip.

“Please take care of me,” I mumbled gently.


	2. Honest Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom comes, and doesn't go.

Iwaizumis prom came and went all too quickly for my likes. And that meant my next heat. 

I dropped my head against my desk and groaned softly. Ten’s soft chuckle filled the silent room as he reached over and patted my back.

“It’s okay dude,” he smiled and looked at me. I shook my head.

“Satori, may I ask you something personal?”

“Wakachan! Of course that’s what bestfriends do we push each other and help each other at the same time! Now what can your bestfriend in the world do for you?” Ten smiled giving me his whole attention span. 

“Satori. Do you really think they are my mates?”

“Dude. your mark says so. It can’t be any clearer,” he said as he lounged on the bench.

“I don’t know. Were going to be third years soon and I don’t think I am ready to be courting someone. Let alone two someones,” I mumbled as I closed my history book and looked at my best friend. He smiled at me and patted my back.

“Well Wakatoshi-Kun. You are gonna be the Captain, were gonna go to nationals, and you are gonna date your boyfriends. Don’t worry they already told you that they don’t plan on pushing you past what you want to do and what you are comfortable with. So you should have fun with them and get to know them. They really like you and I know that you really like Oikawa,” Tendou san smiled at me, I nodded and looked down at the desk in front of me.  Sighing softly I nodded and leaned back against the chair I sat in.

“Im gonna go call Hajime-san,” I said and stood finding my phone in my bag and opening the contact and hitting the call button with a shy smile on my face.

_ “Wakatoshi-kun, is everything okay?” _

_ “I just wanted to say thank you for asking me to prom and that I am looking forward to time with you,” I said softly and leaned on the wall that connected to my bed, Tendou laying his arms and chest over my legs as he resumed reading his book. _

_ “Of course. You may not want to accept it quite yet, but you are my soulmate. And if you don’t want to be soulmates, than I hope we can atleast be friends.” _

_ “Are you and Oikawa dating?” _

_ “No. were not. We figured it out rather quickly when we were little, but we couldn't figure out who the swan was. And we realized it was you after your heat. We wanted to wait to start a relationship until we met the final piece of our life. And we have found you. Look. my mom just got home, I gotta go help with the groceries. I think OIkawa already went to bed, he wasnt feeling good. Ill see you friday Ushijima.” _

I nodded and hung up as the line fell silent.

“Ushijima, it’s time that Tendou-Kun goes home. It’s late,” My mom called from down the hall. I nodded and walked satori out and fell into my usual evening routine.

The following few days were hectic with the schools getting ready for their dances. Shiratorizawas halls filled with excited chatter about who was taking who the what dance, and who was asked by who from what school. And what the Omegas and betas were going to be wearing. I quietly answered the questions that I was asked with simple answers. 

The days went by easily enough until friday came around and we were allowed a half day in order for the school to prep the gardens and the students to get ready for the evening.

“Ushijima-san, the bath is ready please take your time, when you’re done your mother will do your makeup and I will assist you in getting dressed. Which hanbok do you wish to wear this evening?”

“I um...I didnt want to wear a hanbok.”

“What do you mean you dont want to wear a hanbok? It’s your culture,” My mother grumbled as she entered the room. The others bowed slightly at the entrance of their mistress.

“Mother. I actually went shopping with two off my friends, and I found a Hanfu that I wanted to wear instead,” I said and pulled out the teal and white hanfu robes that would puddle around my feet elegantly.

“No. You will wear the Hanbok that me and Oikawa’s mother have picked out for you,” She said and pulled out the deep purple and cream coloured hanfu. 

“Oikawa-san?” I whispered. She nodded and patted my shoulders.

“Get dressed dear and Ill get your make up done, Toru will be here soon to escort you to the dance,” She said and left the room. I turned and picked up my phone from my bed stand and quickly called Hajime.

“Hey Wakatoshi, Is everyting okay?”

“My mom just told me that Toru is going to be my escort and that you would’t be bringing me,” I said sitting on my bed.

_ I knew that this was going to happen. He changed his mind and dumped me on someone else. I knew it. He doesn't want me as his omega. He said that he wanted you. But he lied. He lied Just like I knew he would. _

“Yeah. it’s the only way that we could convince your mom to let us go. I’m going to meet you and Oiks there. I promise. I’m looking forward to seeing you there,” He said quickly. I just nodded and flopped onto my side with the phone pressed to my ear, “Don’t worry Wakkun, I will be there by the door. I will be here for you. I promise.”

“I don’t think that I should go anymore Iwaizumi-san...you’re just going to hurt me...so just tell Oikawa not to bother picking me up,” I said and hung up. I looked at the phone and broke into sobs. I knew that this would happen. I knew that they would throw me over for someone else. All alphas were the same and mateship clearly didnt have any influence on someone’s true self. I knew that I would be second place in their hearts.

“Ushijima-san. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” I said and stood changing into my running gear and rubbing the tears from my eyes, “I’m going for a run. Please put the gowns away...Im not going,” I said and pushed past my nanny and down the stairs.

The cold spring air nipped at my face as I barreled down the street at a slow yet simple pace, as I made my way away from the schools and towards the outskirts of the town. The clear sky slowly welcomed the scattered clouds that covered the large half moon in the sky. I sighed as I slowed and did a few basic stretches as I let my heart slow down and loosened my muscles more. I looked down and sighed as the music in my ear changed.

_ You’re not a good enough Omega, clearly you’re too big for them. Why would they want an omega that was taller than they were, that was stronger than they were? Why would they go to prom with you? It was a joke wasnt it? A prank. That’s what it is. They were gonna humiliate you in front of everyone. Im not a good omega.  _

I choked back a sob and dropped to my knees as the soft classical music changed again.

“I actually thought they were different,” I sobbed and pulled my knees to my chest as the tears wracked through my body.

“Oikawa, I found him!” I froze at Iwaizumi’s voice.

“Ushiwaka!” I curled up tighter in a ball before standing and rubbing my eyes turning to see them.

“Yes?” I asked my voice cracking. I thanked whatever deity that was watching over me at the moment that It was too dark for them to see my eyes.

“Oh thank god we found you. Your mom said that you had gone for a run and she wasnt sure where you went. When we tried to call you and you didnt answer we got so worried,” Oikawa grabbed my arm and hugged it to his chest nuzzling his face into my neck, “We were so worried Ushijima, Don’t ever run away from us like that,” He whimpered nuzzling at my scent gland. 

“Oikawa, Please, stop that. It’s inappropriate,” I hummed and pushed him away from me.

“Ushijima, don’t do this to me. Please,” He begged and took my hands. I looked away my eyes falling on a loose pebble on the ground.

“It’s okay Ushijima. Were here. We aren’t leaving you, and we aren’t going to stay away from you no matter what. You are our mate and we wan’t to be with you. No matter what. We will try our hardest to show you that we do care for you. Our tattoo’s are proof that we are supposed to be in each others lives. And if you don’t want to be our mate that’s fine...but please. We want to be in at least a friendship with you...we care for you so much. We care for you so freaking much. You are a wonderful person, and you are the best man that we have seen on and off the court. Even Oikawa is head over heals for you. You take our breath away, I get so excited when I see our schools are facing each other for a practice match, and that we are going to be at the same training camp. You are the best thing that has ever happened to us. And please, don’t think that we are going any where,” Iwaizumi said taking my hands and kissing my cheeks.

“Please, you’re just going to hurt me. Every alpha only wants two things from an omega. He want’s a submissive person to bear his children. And Im not that man. You could have a wonderful family with just Oikawa, you don’t need me. Even if you mate me, and marry me, i know that in ten fifteen years, you will get tired of me, and you will divorce me, and you will break the mate bond. And I can’t do that. I cant bring a child into our family, and have it been torn apart. Every alpha will do that, please...just. Let me go,” I said and pulled away walking away from the two men back towards the house.

“I love you!” I froze as Oikawa blurted the words. I hesitantly looked over my shoulder and looked at them.

“W...what?” I whispered terrified of what I had heard.

“Wakatoshi Ushijima. I love you, I have loved you for years,” I turned and looked at the two men. Oikawa taking the few steps that I had put between us.

“Stop. I don’t wan-” I was cut off as the brunette pushed his lips against mine. HIs lips were soft, plush, and yet demanding. I whimpered as his fingers laced with mine. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Ushijima. We want to date you. We want to curl up with you while watching a movie. We love you so much...we aren’t suggesting that we mate tomorrow. We just want to get to know you…” the brunette nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheeks.

“Iwaizumi...I...I’m scared.” I whimpered. 

“Don’t be. Well take this slow, and we’ll make things alright. I promise,” He sighed and kissed my cheeks, “Just give us a shot. We can go back to your place, our one of ours and just hang out for a few hours. We dont have to go to prom,” I looked at the shorter alpha nodding softly.

“I have enough extra rooms in the manor that you two can spend the night if you’d like,” they nodded and took my hands.

“Lead the way,” I nodded and lead them to room swinging our arms happily.

The next morning I woke to my mother yelling down the hall.

“-Why the hell were you two in my house, Toru I expected more from you, You are a the son of a respectable family. But you Iwaizumi. Im not surprised. This is ridiculous. I am so disappointed in the two of you,” she yelled standing in front of the two glaring angerly at the two.

“Madam. Please, don’t be mad it’s not Oikawa’s fault. It’s mine. I suggested that It was late so we stay the night,” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi as he stepped towards my mother. She growled and slapped the other teen.

“Do not over step your bounds. You low life Alpha.”

“Mom. Leave them alone. I told them to come and spend the night...I’m wanted to spend the morning with oikawa and Iwaizumi,” I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and glared at me.

“You young man are grounded. What will happen when the other’s find out that my Omegan son slept with his potential mate’s before youve mated in your heat. It will be the destruction of our reputation. Our name will be destroyed. I am so disappointed in you ushijima. Now go back to your room,” She growled. I looked at them and took a deep breath.

“I am sorry mom. Please. Forgive them as nothing happened. I fell asleep in my room after I showed them their room. I gave them the room down stairs by the DIning hall. Please, I am sorry mom,” I said and bowed deeply. She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“Boy’s, what are your intentions with my son?”

“I want to make your son the happiest Omega in the world. I want to cherish him for the rest of his life. But I want to take it by his terms. I want him to be happy. And if he decides that someday, I am lucky enough to be his alpha, he will never have to work. And he’ll have the best life I can give him. I love him and I want him to never have to lift a finger. I want him to have a large prosperous family. I love him so much madam. And Please, maybe just maybe, if you permit it. I would like to give him that family. But I want to do it on his time. I want to follow his comfort zone. And I would like you to be besides us as I build our lives.”

“Oikawa?”

“He is supposed to be my mate as well. I may not have had the best relationship with him in the past, however. I know that we already have a much better relationship. I want to help raise his children. I want to play volleyball with him and make sure his sports career is healthy and easy. I will stand beside him with whatever decision he makes about anything. But I want to be apart of the decision making. I want him to come home to me and Iwaizumi-san. And I want to hold him at night. I love him so much already and Ive only known that we are soul mates for a few months. But I already know that it’s real. That my feelings for him are true,” Oikawa said and took my hands looking at me and smiling warmly before his eyes fell back onto my mother. She nodded and put her hands on their shoulders.

“You have my blessing,” She said and cupped their cheeks before turning to me and slapping me harshly across the cheek, “You dare make the two tf them follow you. When you should be following them,” She growled as I held my now stinging cheek with my hand. 

“M...mom.”

“No. You do not make the decisions. You submit to your alpha, and beta. You carry their children, and you keep the home.”

“M...Mom…” I whimpered.

“Go to your room, you two, Leave,” She said crossing her arms. I sighed and nodded holding my cheek and going back to my room.

**Oikawa; Wakatoshi, if you need anything. You call us.**

**Iwaizumi; promise us you will.**

**Me; You heard my mom. I have to go to bed. I have a practice match tomorrow and my dad will be there.**

**Oikawa; we love you Ushijima.**

**Iwaizumi; we really do.**

 

I dropped my phone on the end table and curled up holding a spare pillow to my chest and fell asleep crying.

The following day, two roses were left in my desk. Two more were in my gym locker, and two more in my shoe locker. I collected them but couldn’t bare to keep them, deciding to give them to Semi and Ten to give to their mates.

“Ushijima’s been really quiet today don’t you think?” “I heard his mate’s dumped him because he was to muscular,” “really? I heard that they left him because he wouldn’t fuck them,” “I heard that he totally turned them down which is why they didn’t go to prom this weekend,” “I heard that he slept with them and that he wasnt good enough, wasnt compatible with them sexually,” c“Have you seen his tattoo? My mom told me that he got the removed,” “No way, they dissapeared,” “I ever heard of that happening before,” “i didnt know it could happen,”

The classes were filled with gossip, with I heard this, and I was told that. By the time lunch had come around I had lost all appitite and wanted to crawl back in bed. I knew this would happen. I knew that If I opened my heart up to them, I would loose everything. And I did. My mother hated me, the town thought that I was a whore and no longer a ‘pure’ omega. And now, the two men that I had actually thought about opening my heart to, I couldn’t have. 

“Ushijima-Kun, your mother is here to bring you home,” I looked up and saw my Guidance rep and nodded softly.

“Yes Sensei,” I sighed and gathered my things waved to Ten and semi softly and left the room quietly.

“Good you came. Come I have some one I want you to meet,” My mom smiled as she lead me down the front walk and to the car. I frowned and looked at her. 

“Yes mother,” I said and followed her as we got into the car. She smiled as I saw the other man across from us. His tan skin was instantly recognizable. The messy black and olive green hair and freckles adorning his face making my heart flutter.He looked alot like Oikawa when you thought about it.

“Wakatoshi, this is Yamaguchi Tadashi. He’s a Beta and his parents and I agree that you two will make a suitable match. He is the heir to a printing company and will make you a suitable beta,” mother smiled. The other boy looked terrified to be in the vehicle. His deep black Gakuran was crisp and decorated with five soft gold buttons.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Yamaguchi-kun. My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi, It’s an honor. I am sure that you would make a suitable mate and partner, Please consider going on a date with me this evening,” I said and leaned close to him taking his hand.He nodded softly, his eyes showing how nervous he was.

“I...I would...I would be H-Honoured to spend time with you Ushijima-senpai,” I smiled and looked at my mother and his parents.

“May I take him to tea now Mr and Mrs Yamaguchi?” The boys mothers nodded and smiled.

“Please, would you like us to drop you off somewhere or would you like to walk?”

“May we walk mother? I would like to get to know him privately,” The ravenete said softly. They nodded and stopped letting the two of us out. 

When the car was out of sight I looked at him.

“Listen...I um...I’m sure you are a wonderful man, and will make someone else a great Omega...how ever, I must tell you. I have a mate already. We plan on bonding during his heat. And we hope to find an alpha too. Please don’t take it the wrong way,” He said and looked up at me. I nodded and smiled gently.

“Yamaguchi...may...May I hug you?” I asked softly. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. I nuzzled the top of his head and smiled softly, “I know who my mates are,” I whispered into his hair. He smiled and looked up at me.

“Your school uniform. What school are you attending?”

“I’m going to start attending Karasuno next year,” He beamed. I nodded.

“They were once an admirable team...I hope you mad-”

“Im following my Omega Ushijima-kun. So yes, it’s the right choice. Thank you for spending time with me, I hope our schools will match well against each other,” He bowed and turned walking away. I stepped forward and froze. There was no way he would walk me home now that I had insulted him. I sighed heavily and headed back to my home.The walk was long and cool as the sun had been covered most of the day by light rain clouds.

“You're home...and alone?” My mother gasped seeing me as I closed the door to the manor and pushed my shoes off. I nodded and looked at her.

“Yeah...He declined me…” I said and pushed my bag further up my shoulder, “I’m sorry mother. Im going to my room to do my homework.” 

The following few days I ignored everyone. I went to morning practice, spoke when was spoken to and went to class. Ten spent the time fauning over the new anime that he had found and how his soulmate was a huge fan of it. Semi talked about Shirabu and how perfect he was, even though the little shit was just that. A shit.

I heard nothing from Oikawa or Iwaizumi.

I was right. They left me. They didnt need me at all. They were happy with eachother.

Than the third years graduated. I became captain and we went to the spring high games.

It was like always. We went, we played we won. We always won. I scanned the crowd as we entered hoping that maybe, just maybe. I would see Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the crowd. I hadn’t had the strength to watch their game or look at the bracket. So when I stepped onto the court and there they stood. The new captain and Vice captain of Aoba Josai. I froze when I saw oikawa look up and back down at the ball, his fingers flexing over the coloured leather.

“It’s okay Wakatoshi-kun,” I looked down at semi and shook my head lining up to start warm ups.

We won.

We always win.

Why didnt I feel good. 

Why did the crushed, angry look on his face break my heart? 

Why does my mark hurt?

Why do I want to run over and hug him? 

“We won Wakkun!” I looked over at ten as he draped himself over my shoulder laughing happily. I nodded.

“Yeah, we won,” I nodded and stalked off the court. HIs face. The hurt in his eyes. He didnt even say hi to me. I didnt want him to say hi to me. That would just make this harder. It was best if we just didnt talk to eachother...right? 

“Ushijima-san?” I looked over and froze. 

“D...Dad?” I gaped at the man who stood in front of me.

“You did wonderfully,” I looked at him.

“W...what?” 

“You did a great job.”

“Why are you here?” I asked looking at him. He hadn’t aged very much, besides the grey hair and the slightly smaller build from the loss of muscle. 

“Your mother called me. Wanted me to talk to you. She told me you had found your mates,” He smiled at me. I clicked my tongue and pushed passed him as a short woman with deep chestnut brown hair pulled into a neat bun wearing a long floral sun dress latched to his left arm and a little girl no older than hinata’s younger sister latched onto his left, “and I wanted you to meet my soulmate,” he smiled at the woman.

“Mom was your soulmate, and your alpha,” I grumbled as I walked past them shrugging my bag onto my shoulder.

“She wasnt. Wakatoshi. Please, hear me out. Your mother was not my soulmate. And I was not hers. Your grandparents aranged our marriage because they thought it was smart. I was a handsome Omega, heir to a vast fortune, your mother a gorgeous alpha heir to an even larger fortune. We were a political match wakatoshi. And I dont regret it. I got you out of it. Your mother left me, for her soulmate, who she wont even marry because he’s not rich enough. This is my wife wakatoshi, this is my soulmate, this is my alpha, this is Minako. And this is our daughter, Your half sister, and your biggest fan. She watches all your games, has all the magazene articals about you.her name is Hoshi, and she is my life. And so are you. I love you son. I miss you every day, I have never missed a single game, I have been to them all. I didnt want to leave you like i did. I faught your mother tooth and nail to see you, but all she wanted was the money. But you have been raised to be a wonderful boy. And i am so proud of you. But Im dissapointed that you wont take your mates. They love you Wakatoshi, they do. I saw the way you looked out there and i can only assume they are on your team or the other team. I know you wont tell me-”

“Theyr captain and Vice captain. Im mated with two others. An alpha and beta…” I said and looked at the girl who clung to our father’s arm. I squated in front of her and pulled out my old jersey, “this is my old number. I can’t give you the one I wore today, because I need that. But how about instead of being my number one fan, you be my number one sister?” I smiled and put my hand out to her. Her face lit up as she took the old jersey and threw herself into my arms. I laughed and hugged her tightly to my chest. 

“Thank you Oniki!” She beamed at me when I pulled away. SHe smiled happily. I brushed her olive green hair from her face and kissed her forehead. 

“Go back to your mother,”

“I want to meet them Wakatosih,” My dad said and looked at me. I turned when I heard the light bubbly laughter followed with a ‘mean Iwa-chan!’ I sighed and nodded. Dropping my bag and looked at them.

“Stay right here,” I said and jogged over to them, “Oikawa,’ I said gently. He frowned and looked at me.

“Eww! Ushiwaka!” He frowned and stuck his tongue out at me. I fronwed and looked down.

“Im sorry Ive been avoiding you...can we talk?”

“No.”

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi growled.

“No...I understand. I am sorry I bothered you and waisted your time,” I said and bowed deeply. Tears welling in my eyes as Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi away followed by the rest of the team. I returned to my father and shook my head.

“I need to go home now. It was nice to see you...Please, call me and well set up a time to go to lunch,” I smiled sadly and walked away.


End file.
